


第十九章

by Moonbyultopfan



Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [19]
Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M, moonsun, wheebyul
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonbyultopfan/pseuds/Moonbyultopfan
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Series: 文多情的幸福生活 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755847





	第十九章

“小可爱，早安啊！”文星伊就用他绚烂的笑容迎接美好的一天。

（王八蛋！昨天都搞了一天结果好像什么都没发生一样疼死我了！）容和辉人都在心里把他骂了不知道多少次。

“早安啊，少爷！”看着金昭希的样子她们都觉得好不自在。

“今天我们会迟回来，你就不用准备我们的晚餐了哦！”

“好的，少爷。”

X

金容仙和辉人就回到她们自己的岗位上，文星伊则回到他的总裁办公室去。

“星伊，你看谁来看你了！”

“妈，你怎么来了啊？”

“难道来见见自己的儿子也有错吗？”

“哪里有，只是你一定有事情不然是不会来找我的！”

“不愧是我的儿子啊，我是想说你和辉人都结婚有一段时间了，几时要生个孩子给我们俩老抱抱啊？不会是你不行吧？”

“你怎么那么说话啊妈！我不能？我今晚回去就让她们明天站不起来！”文星伊被自己的母亲说不行，那怎么行啊！

“好了啦！跟你开个玩笑还那么当真了！只是就算我们不急辉人她爸也是一直在催你们啊！你自己看着办吧！”

“知道啦，妈。如果没有什么事我就先去忙了！”文星伊又开启他忙碌的一天。他的秘书因为某些原因要辞职所以需要选新的秘书来代替自己，把筛选好的名单交给文星伊就出去了。

“星～我们叫了外卖一起吃吧！”辉人拿着外卖到文星伊的办公室去。

“知道了宝贝～还有我们的家长都在催我们生小宝宝呢！”文星伊就色迷迷地靠近辉人。辉人赶紧把他给推开了。

“干嘛呢？在办公室呢！”

“偶尔也要换换环境嘛！你不觉得比较刺激吗？”辉人还在思考文星伊说的话，突然金容仙就开门走了进来。

“你们俩个既然没有叫我一起吃午餐！哼，生气了！”

他们三个人就吃着外卖，文星伊先吃完就拿起刚刚秘书送进来的名单看。容和辉人都看了名单一眼大喊文星伊为什么会有那么多美女。文星伊告诉她们自己是在选新秘书所以叫她们不要大惊小怪的。当然她们就叫他选长到不是太出众的，文星伊当然也是表面上答应罢了偷偷地已经在心里订下人选了。

X

他们应酬完回家后已经是大半夜了。洗完澡他们就上床睡了，文星伊觉得口渴就下楼到厨房喝水。结果发现小可爱既然抱着膝盖坐在沙发上发抖。文星伊当然展现他的绅士风度到小可爱的身边安慰她。

“小可爱，怎么了？”

“我很害怕下雨天而且还打雷了！”突然雷声一响，小可爱就吓到赶紧抱着文星伊。文星伊拍着她的背后轻声细语地叫她放心自己会陪她的。

“那你可以陪我回房间睡觉吗？我真的很怕！”文星伊看着她漂亮的脸孔就答应了。文星伊像哄宝宝一样把她哄睡了，而他也不知不觉地睡在她的房间里。


End file.
